


Like One of Those Fairy Tale Endings

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Angst, As requested on Tumblr, Gen, Hacking, Not Really Canon Compliant, Tumblr request, but he does, hacker and hoodlum interaction, hacker claims not to care about his fellow akudama, mentions of hoodlum/brawler, trying to change identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: Hoodlum asks Hacker to hack into the Seal Center for him.Hacker wants to know why.
Relationships: Hacker (Akudama Drive) & Hoodlum (Akudama Drive)
Kudos: 5





	Like One of Those Fairy Tale Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: Could we get some interactions with Hoodlum and Hacker? Don't think they ever really talked with each other besides Hoodlum asking for help. Thank you if you do this!

“You know,” Hacker commented idly as he typed in a few commands onto one of his drones, “you’re just as bad, if not worse, than Swindler when it comes to understanding technology.”

Aghast at such an accusation, Hoodlum flailed a little in front of the young teenager, the comical reaction garnering little reaction from Hacker. In fact, it seemed that the young Akudama had gone far too used to Hoodlum’s shenanigans to even bat an eye. With the way his fingers continued to dance over the hologram keyboard, Hoodlum may not have existed.

Due to such a lackluster reaction, Hoodlum plopped himself onto a nearby chair and tried pouting at the young teen. Unfortunately, like before, Hacker paid him no further reaction than to type even more furiously at his keyboard. 

“Look, all I want to know is if you can hack into the Seal Center? It ain’t that big, right man?” Behind his framed sunglasses, Hoodlum’s eyes sparkled with anticipation as he awaited Hacker’s answer. It didn’t matter if he looked childish or stupid. Right now, Hoodlum had an idea and if possible, he would find some way to carry it out. If Hacker was just as good a hacker as he said he was, then Hoodlum knew that he was going to succeed.

It can’t be that hard, can it?

However, Hoodlum found his mounting enthusiasm slowly dissipating into coils of dread and sadness in the pit of his stomach. Silence was never something Hoodlum liked and with the way Hacker seemed to bask in the lack of conversation, the older man just knew that Hacker’s next few words were going to break him.

His suspicions were confirmed, as he met his companion’s blue eyed gaze.

Slumping forward, Hoodlum’s arms fell uselessly at his sides. 

Such a pathetic sight normally didn’t phase Hacker. However, despite everything, the man did develop a sort of kinship with the young teen. The two young men were as different as night and day, but he felt moved by the display of emotion that Hacker himself could never hope to achieve.

Hacker spoke, his voice soft and stern—so very mature for such a young age, “Look, the only person who has any chance of doing something about your identity as an Akudama would be Swindler. She either has contacts in the Seal Center or she’s actually part of the organization.” The young teen turned back to his work, but this time, his typing was slower this time, as if distracted. “Besides, it’s not like it’s a particularly interesting game. I’ve failed countless times and been almost caught a few times as well. There’s no point.”

“But I already asked Swindler! Come on, help a brother out!” 

Hoodlum was many things, but dignified wasn’t one of them. In an act of desperation, the street gangster launched himself to the floor and hugged Hacker’s leg. Shocked by the sudden turn of events, the blond hacker dismissed his drones and looked down at the much older man. A sigh escaped his lips and his hands rested on his hips as he regarded the older Akudama.

“First of all, I already said, I can’t hack into the Seal Center. Second of all, why should I help you?” His calculating blue gaze cowed Hoodlum further into submission, but the grip on his leg didn’t loosen. “Hoodlum, we barely even know each other!”

“Because….” Hoodlum’s eyes watered and the hold that he had on Hacker’s leg seemed to ease somewhat. Still, the man refused to stand up. Instead, he seemed to find comfort in groveling on the floor. “Because… Don’t you want to challenge yourself, Hacker? You’re always going about games and all that, so why not? Wouldn’t you want to gain the infamy of finally breaking into that damn place?”

Sharply inhaling, Hacker said nothing. With as much strength as he could muster, the teen kicked Hoodlum away. The man barely moved, but he did acquiesce to Hacker’s silent request that he finally let go of his person. 

“You’re a terrible liar and even worse at flattery.” Hacker crossed his arms and continued to look down at his fellow Akudama. “Tell me the truth because I knew that you don’t care about my interests.”

For a moment, both young men regarded each other. 

Although Hoodlum had more experience in fighting in hand to hand combat (far more than what most people would give him credit for), Hacker could immediately call upon his drones to carry out his dirty work. The fight would be one-sided and Hoodlum was already used to being on the losing side. If he were to gain what he wanted in the end, Hoodlum would have to play it smart.

And it was only when it came to self preservation that his brain finally started working. 

“Fine then,” Hoodlum muttered. He stood tall, but his back was hunched forward and his hands were stuffed deep into his suit’s pockets. “I just… I don’t want this life anymore. I’ve got a light sentence, yeah, but I want to start fresh.” 

He paused, his voice somewhat breaking when he finally decided to speak about what was most weighing down his heart. 

“Starting fresh… Me… and Brawler… Like a… like one of those fairy tale endings!”

The blond teen felt his insides twist.

That… Out of all the responses that he expected from the gangster, that was definitely something that he didn’t account for. Everyone who knew of Brawler and Hoodlum’s relationship knew that those two were close, but to go as far as to hack into the Seal Center just so that they could live some sort of… happily ever after… It was stupid…

But it was also something that Hacker understood.

Sometimes, Hacker would contemplate erasing his identity and starting fresh.

Like pressing restart and loading a new game. 

He wouldn’t have to keep on one-upping his previous accomplishments or catering to the whims of faceless people just for a sliver of entertainment.

He could be… himself.

But, Hacker felt himself deflate at the circumstances. There was no way hacking was possible.

Not with the equipment and the knowledge he had anyway.

Turning away, he once again addressed Hoodlum, his voice as apathetic and bored as he could muster. 

He didn’t care about Hoodlum. 

He didn’t.

“Don’t be stupid, Hoodlum,” Hacker muttered just loud enough for his companion to hear. “We’re Akudama. There is no happily ever after.”


End file.
